


Watching TV

by jaegerjuice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), they just have sex it's really nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjuice/pseuds/jaegerjuice
Summary: Eren is bored. Levi thinks they're just watching TV. What could possibly go wrong?





	Watching TV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and years of reading lemons, roleplaying, and various others have prepared me for this (or not this is probably shit but uh). 
> 
> Placebo Affect who?? 
> 
> Honestly, I think I'm just going to stick to One Shots for now because my motivation is so on and off. It literally took me three months to write this just because my motivation/inspiration was nonexistent. I highly doubt I can dish out a whole ass fic, plot and everything. 
> 
> That being said, I have a lot of ideas for single fics and I'm going to try my best to put them out. They're going to be all different kinds of ships so stay tuned and thanks for reading as always! I hope you enjoy!

Eren had to catch himself before he had dozed off on the comfort of their couch.

With his legs draped over Levi's lap as well as his head laying on Levi's shoulder, it was the most comfortable position to be in. 

But Eren did not like staying still for long and got antsy pretty quickly. He didn't know why he agreed to watch a movie with Levi knowing damn well he couldn't sit through all of it. It was a terrible time for his hyperactive disorder to come out.

Neither of them had felt like going out that night though, and as it was their only days off they had always reserved it for time together. It had become more mundane than ever, and Eren could feel that when he was becoming restless. 

He looked up at Levi and stared at his jawline for a solid minute for no reason other than boredom. His staring fest went to the man's collar bone and chest before the staring became touching. 

Levi didn't acknowledge the hand being placed upon his chest at first, because he was accustomed to Eren doing weird things. Though it started distracting him when Eren let his hand roam all over his chest. 

"What are you doing?" He didn't bother to look down at his significant other, knowing the more attention he gave Eren the more restless he would become. 

"Stuff," The boy responded, his tone slightly playful. He continued letting his hand venture over Levi's chest, even dragging his shirt up a little to expose the tiniest peek at Levi's navel.

The man did not let it slide though. 

"If 'stuff' doesn't involve watching this movie then I think you're going to be disappointed when I stop you," 

He did just that, grabbing the brunette's hand and intertwining their fingers so Eren's hand couldn't move anywhere. Eren would never decline a handhold, but in this instance, his hand was just in jail. 

"But babe..." He whined. "I'm bored." 

"Hi bored, I'm Levi." 

Eren's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Levi's witty retorts didn't entertain him as much as they did Levi. 

Eren unattached himself from his boyfriend and got up to stand directly in front of the raven, obstructing his view of the TV. It resulted in him receiving a slightly annoyed look from the other.

"You really like being a little shit, don't you?"

"When it gets your attention, of course." A snarky smile came across the boy's lips.

"Well, instead of my attention it earned you something better," Levi reached for the remote and clicked the TV off, making the room go dark. "Bedtime." 

Despite Eren being a grown adult and being able to dictate his own bedtime, he still pouted and whined. 

"No! Levi, wait-!" Just as Levi was starting to get up, Eren forced him back down onto the couch. "No bedtime! Let's do something!" 

"We were just doing something."

"Let's do something more fun!" 

Levi could honestly never control Eren, in one way or another the boy would always get his way. Those big green eyes would worm their way into his mind at some point and it was just about whether Levi would let it happen sooner or later. Looking at Eren was exactly what got to him too. The eagerness of his gaze and the sincerity of his smile; Levi couldn't defend himself against it.

"Fine," He sighed out, relaxing back onto the couch. "What do you want to do that's more 'fun' then?" 

That's where Levi had got him. Eren had no idea.

It was their only night together, and sure they had been too tired to go out but Eren was not too tired to do something else. It only really hit him when in his concentration to try and figure something out, his senseless gaze fell upon Levi's jean covered crotch. 

Needless to say, it gave him a pretty good idea.

"What are you doing now?" Levi asked with a raised brow after Eren dropped on his knees between the raven's legs. 

The boy's hands trailed up Levi's legs as he gave his boyfriend a look that said it all. "Something more fun." 

Levi knew what that meant. Eren knew what that meant. They both knew what that meant. 

"Eren... you seriously don't think that I'm going to be easily seduced by-" 

Right when Eren's hands kneaded over Levi's crotch, his body contradicted itself and the man's statement turned into a grunt.

Eren was downright enthusiastic over the raven's reaction and it inspired him to do even more. He secretly loved the fact that he was Levi's weak spot, and he may or may not have taken full advantage of it.

"I'm glad to see you're not being a party pooper this time.." The same smile stayed on his lips while he got to unbuttoning and pulling at Levi's pants. 

"Never say 'poop' again while you're doing this...."

Eren only pulled his pants down enough to expose the slowly forming erection that hid under Levi's black boxer briefs. To the boy's dismay, Levi still needed some coaxing. Eren was quite the whippersnapper in the fact that he wanted to get right to the good part, though he knew his boyfriend enjoyed taking things slow anyway. 

"You know what my mother always says," The brunette said as he slowly stroked Levi through the fabric. "Don't go through life, grow through life." He was particularly referencing Levi's lack of an erection. 

The raven found it wrong on every level. "Don't bring up your mother either," Levi responded. He had to bite back any noises so he wouldn't encourage the boy; like hell he was going to make any lewd noises after Eren mentioned his mother. This was one of the many times Levi wondered how he ever kept up a boner around Eren. 

After a few more moments of watching his counterpart's expressions, Eren pulled back the hem of Levi's briefs. To his satisfaction, he was greeted with Levi's full cock standing proudly and fully on its own. 

Lust clouded the boy's beautiful emerald eyes, and upon seeing them Levi finally remembered how he kept up a boner around Eren. 

Eren wasted no time in wrapping his palm around it and stroking it as he pressed the flat of his tongue against the base, seconds before dragging it all the way up Levi's shaft. The whole time he kept his eyes on Levi, and Levi almost revelled in the way he looked at him. 

It was somewhat filthy how much Eren seemed to enjoy it, the raven thought. Levi never forgot the fact that Eren was wild, unbridled, and bordering gawky; however, it somehow always surprised him how it all translated into sex. The outcome was still a very pleased Levi. 

The man gritted his teeth and let his hand drag through the brunette locks of his boyfriend, pushing the strands out of his face so he could see the Eren's face better.

All the while Eren busied himself with giving attention to the tip of Levi's cock, softly sucking on it and dragging his tongue across the slit on top. The only light illuminating them was the faded one on the table at the far end of the couch. The light was dim and didn't let Levi clearly see how easily Eren took all of him down his throat. Though, another loose grunt escaped him when he saw a tiny glimpse of Eren repeat the action over and over. At some point, he just let his head fall back in pleasure.

Eren couldn't help but look up at his significant other in awe, loving every single expression that Levi made. Levi wasn't the coldest to Eren, and even he could see that the raven had a soft spot for him. But it was rare to see Levi make any sort of face beyond his normal crude one. It made Eren want to go farther. 

With his lips still wrapped around Levi's phallus, he shuffled in between Levi's legs to try and take his own pants off. It was obvious that with his attempt to strip himself, his focus was less on sucking his boyfriend's cock and more with getting his own jeans off. 

Eren only brought his pants halfway down his thighs until he looked up at the other with his large eyes at the call of his name. 

"Eren," Levi's voice was bordering rugged. "Stand up." 

Like any other time, Eren did as he was told. Levi leaned forward and tugged down Eren's pants to help take them off, along with his briefs that hid beneath. Levi didn't even get a glance at Eren's hard-on before the boy had leaned down to capture his lips with his own. 

The raven's hands drifted to Eren's lower back and pulled the boy in with ease. Eren easily succame to the touch and straddled Levi's legs to sit in his lap. 

As their kissing got deeper the air around them was thickening more than it already was. Levi's palm wandered anywhere they wanted but found their favourite spot on his boyfriend's rear.

A small squeak escaped from the brunette before he escaped the man's lips to reach over to their nightstand and grab some lube. Levi, who had already known what he was doing, kissed his way up Eren's hips while he had the access for a few moments. 

If it were any other time where they were less sloppy and more passionate, Levi would take his time marking every inch of his boyfriend. This moment was spontaneous though, and the spontaneity of it all was what made it so alluring. 

"Hurry up," Eren whined as he forced the lube into Levi's hands before hiding himself in the raven's shoulder. The boy was going to protest even more before Levi pinched Eren's thigh, which caused him to whine. 

However, it worked. Levi had quite hastily coated his fingers in the substance, and Eren was sure that Levi was just as eager as he was. 

Eren's trembling breath hitched when he felt a single finger push into his entrance, still hiding in the security of Levi's shoulder. Levi himself had hooded eyes and could feel the other loosen by the second. It wasn't long until another was added, and by that point, Eren had started pushing back against the digits. His high noises were more frequent, evoking even more reaction out of Levi. 

With a single curl of his fingers, the raven had reduced his boyfriend to a desperate mess. He reached that spot inside of Eren and consistently teased it with no remorse, knowing that the way Eren slightly wiggled on his lap was a sign of pleasure. 

"Fuck," Escaped from Eren's lips, along with multiple slurs that couldn't express enough how hot he felt. Levi had put a third finger in and Eren had had enough. The boy fell to the side of the couch, draping himself over the armrest so his rear end was spread right in Levi's view. He even slightly swayed his ass, taunting the man so he would act. 

The older man didn't even bother completely taking his pants off, and that was saying something. Levi had always taken off his clothes and folded them before doing anything.

But the way Eren was looking at him and how wanting Eren's body looked, Levi couldn't give a damn where the hell his pants were. He let them hang around his knees mindlessly as he positioned himself behind Eren without a care in the world. 

The brunette resigned to letting his head drop forward and biting his lip when he felt Levi enter. The burn was a familiarity that was bittersweet. Maybe longer prepping time would've prevented it, but neither of them felt they had time for that.

Their movements started slow and methodic, Eren looking back at Levi and Levi giving a savoury gaze to the other. It was just for a couple of moments, only until the boy's backside felt more comfortable. Of course, he initiated it himself as he started pushing back on the man's slow thrust. It was the one sign that put him into gear. 

The friction of warm bodies moving together made the warmth around them increase, though to them it felt like lust. With Levi's hands placed on Eren's hips and him constantly slamming into that one place inside Eren, it was no surprise that the brunette was turned into a blubbering mess. 

"God, Levi...." He melted against the armrest and became slacker as the moments went by. The only answer Eren received was a palm stroking his needy cock, which had been leaking on the sofa under them for quite some time. He didn't put out any coherent words from then on. 

It didn't take long before Eren was shooting his own release mindlessly onto the couch in a voiceless moan. The way he tightened on Levi had the man reeling too, as he buried himself to the hilt and emptied inside of his boyfriend with a groan. 

They sat there for a couple of moments, basking in the glory of sex before Levi caught enough sense to pull out. He wished he didn't though, as his release dripped from Eren, making even more of a mess. 

"Shit." He cursed at was just transpired (though didn't regret it one bit). He was going to be working for days to get the ejaculate out of the couch. 

"..Think we should just throw the whole couch away at this point and get a new one." Eren babbled, turning to lay on his back and face his significant other. It was obvious that Levi recuperated much faster from quick fucks like that, even though Eren was younger. "Honestly, I've always thought it clashed with the carpet. But when I first came in here you gave me good dick so I wasn't concerned with your interior design skills." 

That was a tempting thought, it was disgusting and soiled already. He was going to consider it before Eren's rude remarks. He was more merciful on the boy this time though. "Really?" He asked, laying on top of Eren and pressing kisses into his neck. "Thank you for considering my 'good dick' instead of my interior design skills. It says a lot about what you see in a man." 

Eren smiled and tried to get more comfortable, but it was a (now soiled) couch.

"I'm just also considering what other people will think when they come over and sit on a couch with a bunch of come stains. How would we possibly explain that?" His tone grew tired with every word. 

"Didn't you just say I give 'good dick'? That should explain enough." Slumped against Eren, Levi was also feeling the fatigue. All that was left was a bark of a laugh from Eren before both of them slipped into a drowsy slumber.


End file.
